


Interlude

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Togetherness, beginnings of a certain kink?, great sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: an evening in with the boys...





	Interlude

“........ C'mon, Jack, give it all t' me.............please....................”

Jack secretly loved to hear Mac beg, and rewarded Mac with hard, fast strokes. He was trying to get his timing just right so he and Mac would come together. Mac started bucking his hips and soon, both men were shooting and spurting everywhere. Jack collapsed beside Mac, breathing heavily. Mac was in the same shape, and it took a few minutes for the guys to become coherent. As soon as they were able, Jack asked Mac if he was okay. He said he was, and jumped up to start the shower. Jack lay there reflecting on the fucking he'd just given Mac. It pleased him to know that he still had what it took to keep Mac satisfied.

A minute or two later, Mac came back and took Jack by the hand and led him to the shower. They got into the shower and began bathing each other gently, taking care to be careful of especially sensitive spots. When they were done, the guys dried each other with soft , fluffy towels and headed off to bed. Once in bed, they lay close together touching and kissing. As sleep claimed they, Jack kissed the top of Mac's head and whispered; “I love you , baby boy.....”

 

END


End file.
